


New to This

by Itachis_Husband



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Third Person Limited, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itachis_Husband/pseuds/Itachis_Husband
Summary: Sex with Itachi. That's the only thing that really matters in Kisame Hoshigaki's life. For Itachi Uchiha, sex with Kisame was a nice distraction from the responsibilities of his own life. But now that he's assumed legal guardianship of Sarada, the sex will have to wait. Unless Kisame has anything to say about it that is!





	1. Kisame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Secret Sal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Secret+Sal).



> Hi there! While this fic is rated "Mature" there are some chapters that will be pretty explicit.
> 
> This chapter is one of those chapters.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PRELUDE:  
> "I told you. I told you this before. I told you to make it a KisaIta and you didn't and you had to go and put in all of these homosexual undertones and shit and have the characters talk about how they'd make a great pair and all that - running from your KisaIta ways. But you can't. You can run from it with all of these homosexual undertones. You can't."
> 
> "YAY! A KISAITA! I LIVE! But knowing you they won't even kiss until like, chapter 25 so..."
> 
> Lovingly dedicated to the speaker of the paragraphs above. Happy belated birthday you fantastic fish you! ~R

**Chapter Rating: Explicit**

From the moment Kisame Hoshigaki awoke at 6:35am this morning with a rock solid boner, the only thing on his mind was having sex with his co-worker, Itachi Uchiha.

Long black hair gliding through his fingertips, wildly fanned out across his pillow, chest rising and falling so rapidly you could see his rib cage underneath, long pale legs wrapping around his torso. The more Kisame thought about the problem in his pants, the more he thought about the solution and the more he thought about the solution, the harder his problem became.

Even his usual morning coffee didn't help. If anything, it made his problem worse because it caused him to jounce his leg in anticipation.

"Good morning, Kisame." Itachi greeted him.

"Morning." He grit out. Scratch that - the source of the problem, Itachi Uchiha himself, made his problem worse.

Kisame took the sight of Itachi in as he too, poured himself a cup of coffee. He watched the Uchiha's every moment from the way he carelessly strode into the room as if he didn't have a care in the world, the way his pony-tail lightly floated behind him, how he stood pouring the coffee with his right leg bent at the knee, positioned a little further away from his left leg - a stance that drove Kisame crazy because if Itachi wasn't standing straight with his legs together it meant one thing: Itachi wanted the same thing Kisame wanted.

If it was up to Kisame, he'd take him right there and then. First he'd rip the coffee pot out of his hands, grab his wrists, and push him up against the counter as he devoured his face, sucking at his lips until they shone red and eventually pushing his tongue inside that warm cavern. At some point he'd—

"Thinking about your workload today, Kisame?" Itachi asked, disrupting any thought Kisame had of ravishing the man in the middle of the break room.

 _Key-sum-ay._ Even the way Itachi pronounced his name drove him insane with unrivaled lust. It especially sent him over the edge when he cried it out at the top of his lungs during their shared climax.

"What?"

Itachi regarded him from out of the corner of his eye for a few seconds, smirked, and turned on his heel. "Nothing."

"Wait, tell me what you said!" Kisame called after him.

"It's not important, Kisame. I'll talk to you later on." Itachi replied back.

The older man sighed in defeat. As far as Itachi Uchiha was concerned, he and Kisame were not a couple. They weren't even dating. That being the case, Itachi was firm when he told him that there would be no displays of public affection (and yes, Itachi was the only human being on the planet who said it at length instead of just referring to it as PDA like the rest of the world) at the workplace. That meant no kissing, hugging, or innocent touches (and yes, he described what PDA entailed in case Kisame didn't understand what he meant.) Though unlikely, Kisame anxiously awaited the day when Itachi gave in and let Kisame show their co-workers that Itachi Uchiha's ass was his.

"Pretentious little mother fucker." Kisame muttered with a shake of his head and retreated to his own desk. The thought of calling off had crossed his mind a few times on the short ride over but in the end he knew full well that Itachi wouldn't call off just to "satisfy his selfish desire for sex when there's work to be done." And spending the day jerking off in his bedroom didn't do him any justice the one time he decided he didn't need the Uchiha's tight little ass to bring him relief. Never again would he be so stupid as to think that his calloused palm and a bottle of lotion would do the trick. Never again.

And since there was no hope in solving his ever growing "problem" anytime soon, Kisame set to work with the various tasks he put off from the day before. He made some phone calls, took notes, scheduled an interview, conducted some research, sent Itachi a suggestive text hoping to get a rise from the Uchiha but that never worked. Itachi always placed his phone on silent the minute he arrived to work and didn't turn it back on until the minute he set foot inside the elevator on his way out. But Kisame knew in his heart of hearts that one of these days, Itachi would carelessly check the incoming message that appeared on his phone without taking note of who sent it, read the text and get all hot and bothered and maybe even send Kisame a response. _That'd be the day_.

"Lunch?" Kisame chirped at 11:03 as he rapidly turned the corner to where Itachi's desk was located.

" _One minute,_ " Itachi mouthed with an upturned index finger before replying to the person he was speaking to on the other end of the phone line.

And so Kisame returned to his desk to do the follow-up research he was planning to save until after lunch. After all, what was the point of just sitting around doing nothing if Itachi was on the phone? Given his past experiences, Itachi's phone calls lasted anywhere from two minutes to one and a half hours and Kisame's schedule only allowed for an hour long lunch break. More often than not, he'd end up eating his sandwich at his desk while drafting an article he was putting off doing until later in the week.

Clenching and unclenching his hand, he confirmed that the sub he'd packed for the today no longer existed. He glanced downwards at his navy blue slacks that were littered with the telltale crumbs of another meal eaten in solitude. "Goddamit." He swore under his breath and brushed the infuriating reminders onto the floor.

"Sorry about that, Kisame." Itachi spoke, suddenly appearing before him. "I was on the phone with a potential source and it took longer than I thought. I assume you already ate?"

Either he was playing coy or he was literally working himself to the point of brain damage. "Yeah."

"Sorry about that. Some other time, maybe?" He asked and disappeared down the hallway where the printer and fax machines resided.

"Yeah. Maybe."

By the time Itachi appeared at his desk again at 6:45 asking if he was ready to go back to his place, Kisame had conjured nearly thirty-seven ways he could make Itachi scream his name so loudly the tenants two floors below them would be made aware of their love for one another. "Yeahlet'sgo." He uttered.

"So who's the woman in the relationship?" Kisame would often be asked whenever he told people he was currently in a relationship (it is important to note that he did not describe the parameters of said relationship here) with another man. It was a simple question with a not so simple answer because Kisame knew what the other party was expecting him to say. "Well Itachi does the cooking and laundry while I fix any leaks and mow the lawn." Since the two did not share a residency, Kisame could never provide such an answer (though he suspected Itachi cooked like a God and sorted his lights and darks while doing laundry whereas Kisame was content to live the rest of his life off fast food and microwave meals and shoved all of his dirty clothes from the week in one load). "That's kinda the point." Kisame would tell them. "There is no woman in the relationship because we're both _guys_."

At least, that's what he outwardly admitted. Inwardly, it was a completely different story. Itachi was his bitch. Plain and simple. Kisame acted and Itachi reacted.

"One." Itachi counted, unbuttoning the top button of his grey dress shirt as Kisame frantically rotated the key to his apartment in his hand until he could get it to go into the slot. Itachi's new form of foreplay was ridiculous, he thought. His efforts would be better spent frantically unbuttoning the Uchiha's shirt instead of trying to open the damn door to his apartment.

"Two." Itachi said in a slightly higher tone, unbuttoning the second button down.

The objective of Itachi's annoying little game was simple. Once they reached the elevator of Kisame's wing, he'd start to undo his tie - today he was sporting an attractive red one. By the time they reached the door to his apartment, he'd begin the process of unbuttoning his shirt, counting aloud as he went while Kisame fumbled with his keys like a bumbling idiot.

In situations like this, the tables turned. It was Itachi who held the leash. Kisame was _his_ bitch.

"Thr—ee! " Itachi started to say when Kisame thrust open the door and roughly yanked Itachi inside. He usually had the door open by the time Itachi unbuttoned the first one but given his persistent erection, his thoughts were too jumbled to be concerned with fitting a key in a keyhole. The only thing Kisame could be bothered to think about was fitting his dick into Itachi's tight ass hole and he was determined to do just that before the sun fully set.

With Itachi's wrist held firm in Kisame's iron grip and behind the closed door of his unit, Kisame could exercise one of the thousand thoughts he had been conjuring all day starting with those plump lips.

Catching a glimpse of Itachi's smile was not a rare occurrence. The Uchiha often smiled in response to Kisame's obvious struggles to maintain his composure on days like today, he smiled whenever he bested the older man, thus proving his intellectual superiority (his favorite pastime Kisame concluded a month after meeting the kid), and before and after a meal to name a few. But when Itachi wasn't smiling, he appeared to be bored or frowning and Kisame found it outrageously attractive.

The Uchiha's bottom lip was slightly fuller than it's counterpart, acting as a base for Kisame to latch upon and chew like a dog playing with its favorite chew toy.

"Mmph…" Itachi moaned, instantly melting into the kiss. Kisame loved this part. He loved being the thing that stripped Itachi not only of his clothes (that part was to come later), but of all the stress draped on his shoulders like a thick blanket. After about thirty seconds of chewing on Itachi's bottom lip, he pulled away to inspect his work. If Itachi's lips weren't plump to start out with, they were now and matched the color of the tie he'd been wearing that had long since been discarded onto the floor somewhere. And while it was an attractive sight to look at, Kisame noticed that Itachi's eyes were still level with his, scanning Kisame's facial features and attempting to predict what the older man would do next based solely by looking into his eyes.

If Itachi's eyes weren't rolling into the back of his head with pure lust, then Kisame still had work to do and wasted no time in pushing him against the wall as he sucked on both of his lips this time while simultaneously unbuttoning his dress shirt. Once he had all seven buttons undone, he clamped his hands on Itachi's bare sides, eliciting a gasp of surprise from the Uchiha. Kisame quickly seized the opportunity and pushed his tongue into the warmth that was Itachi's mouth and dragged it along the Uchiha's bottom molars.

Itachi, Kisame learned, despised failure of any kind. Thus, when Kisame's tongue eagerly explored every crevice of Itachi's mouth, often batting the Uchiha's own tongue out of the way in a feat of unparalleled dominance, Itachi would try his hardest not to gag. And although Kisame considered making Itachi gag as a bonus during a hot and heavy make-out session such as this, Kisame had been waiting for far too long to relieve himself and had to thus, forego it. _Another day,_ he promised himself.

Kisame wasn't the only one with a mission in mind as Itachi was working to rid Kisame of his own royal blue dress shirt as deft fingers worked at the buttons. Even while his mouth was being ravished so savagely, Itachi could still maintain precise control of his hands well enough to undo all seven buttons on Kisame's shirt in half the time that it took Kisame to do the same.

"Bitch." Kisame grunted, shrugging Itachi's shirt over his thin shoulders.

"Yes, but I'm _your_ bitch." Itachi responded with a sly grin.

And so the dirty talk and foul name-calling began.

"I'm going to fuck your ass so hard you'll have no choice but to call off work tomorrow because you won't be able to get out of bed." Kisame panted once he came up for breath after assaulting Itachi's collar bone.

By now they had relocated to the bedroom where Itachi laid underneath the behemoth towering above him and worked to remove his belt. "I'm afraid you won't be able to fuck me the way you want to after I blow you to the point of unconsciousness."

After thirty eight years of living on this Earth, Kisame had heard and witnessed many things. In a few years their co-workers would throw a party decorated with balloons and napkins bearing the phrase "over the hill" whereas Itachi was still in his twenties. He was in his late twenties, but in Kisame's mind, he was still just a kid. A kid with a very. Dirty. Mouth. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Are you going to punish me?"

Oh would Kisame punish him all right. He may not be a fortune teller, but he saw a pair of bright red ass cheeks in Itachi's future. To get to them, he'd have to remove Itachi's slacks. To do that, he'd have to remove the Uchiha's thick leather belt.

And just like that, he found himself with a motive and a weapon. Both in which he was quite intent on putting to use. He didn't even have to respond to Itachi's question. The Uchiha could probably see the answer in his eyes and if he couldn't, it became very apparent once Kisame snaked the belt from out from under him before retching his slacks and boxers down in one thrust and doubling the belt over in his hands. "On your hands and knees." Kisame commanded.

And like the loyal bitch he was, Itachi quietly complied, rolling over to his side and positioning himself so that he was in position to crawl.

"Spread your legs." Kisame instructed.

Again, Itachi did as he was told and spread his legs to that Kisame had a perfect view of the Uchiha's unsuspecting pink orifice.

As hungry as Kisame was for the next sight, he didn't want to completely cripple the man he was about to let loose on and walked around the perimeter of the bed to the headboard. There he grabbed a pillow and laid it across Itachi's forearms. "Bend over."

At first, Itachi blinked at him in confusion and then understood the purpose of the pillow and buried his face into it.

The price of muffling Itachi's screams was well worth it when Kisame returned to his stance at the edge of the bed where the Uchiha's tight ball sack hung front and center for Kisame's viewing pleasure.

Without warning, he drew back his right arm, belt in hand and slapped it against Itachi's pale globes with a violent crack of the air. Itachi instinctively brought his legs together as a bright strip the width of his belt illuminated the point of impact before blossoming into furious shade of red. Obsessed with the sense of complete control Kisame held, he commanded "Pull your legs apart again. I'm not finished yet."

Slowly the Uchiha spread his legs once more and dug his toes into the comforter in preparation for what was to come.

Kisame brought the belt down just two more times, once on each ass cheek for good measure, relishing the way that the soft mounds bounced upon impact and the way that Itachi's legs spasmed but remained in place. "Have you learned your lesson yet?"

Itachi nodded into the pillow.

"What was that?" He asked, climbing onto the bed and leaning over Itachi's downward facing form. The heat that radiated from the Uchiha's ass caused Kisame's cock to twitch against his boxer shorts. "I couldn't hear you with that pillow muffling your voice."

"Yes." Itachi spoke more clearly, bringing his face away from the pillow case.

Upon close examination, there was a drop of his saliva adoring the the surface. "Good. Now you won't be needing this." He said, gingerly taking the pillow Itachi had been using as a cushion and tossed it onto the floor. "If I have any hope of entering you, I gotta be slick but the problem is, I still haven't replenished my bedside lube." He purred and unbuckled his own belt.

Itachi watched as Kisame dropped his slacks followed by his boxer shorts before moving around the perimeter of the bed, tracing a finger along Itachi's backside as he did so. Once on the opposite side of the bed, Kisame lowered himself onto the comforter and slid underneath of Itachi who picked up his right hand and leg to allow Kisame to move into position.

"Now suck it like the horny slut you are." Kisame demanded and without warning grabbed a handful of Itachi's ass and brought it down against his waiting tongue. He could only envision what it looked like to see Itachi throw his head back in pure bliss as he cried out against the intrusion - like swimming up to the surface to catch a much needed breath of fresh air.

Kisame pulled his tongue out of the Uchiha. "Didn't I tell you to suck? It's not enough if your pretty little ass is lubricated, my dick needs to be lubricated too."

Slowly, Itachi slunk forward, Kisame's hands still firmly anchoring his hips, and took Kisame's massive girth into his hot little mouth. As Itachi sucked and bobbed his head up and down his length, Kisame bucked his hips a few times and occasionally squeezed Itachi's reddened ass cheeks in approval while he ate out the other man's ass. With every thrust of innocent flick of his tongue against the tight ring of muscle Itachi either sucked him harder by sharply gasping in surprise, or moaned into him which was attractive as fuck because the Uchiha's voice was already deep. To hear him moaning lowly against his manhood and to feel the back of his throat vibrate against it...it was too much. Kisame prided himself for not unleashing his load right there and then.

Suddenly, as Kisame was trying to decide whether to move on to the past part or continue with what they were doing, a wicked idea came to his mind. Pulling Itachi's ass cheeks apart, Kisame forced his tongue past Itachi's tight ring of muscles and nibbled. Itachi, who was currently teasing the base of Kisame's cock, gagged against it and raked his teeth along the length as he pulled upwards.

Yes…as long as Itachi worked for Akatsuki, Kisame would never quit if it meant giving up the best sex he'd ever had in his life.

"I think that's enough for now." Kisame said and crawled out from underneath the shaking Uchiha. "On your back."

Grateful to be done supporting his upper body, Itachi collapsed onto the bed and sluggishly maneuvered his body so that he was lying on his back as Kisame instructed him to.

Kisame wasted no time in climbing on top of him but did not immediately take him. Instead, he allowed himself a little bit of time to take in Itachi's features. HIs hair was still in a ponytail but that was a minor detail. Next time Kisame would pull it out so that he could see Itachi's wilder side. But for now, he took in the way Itachi's bangs fanned out in every direction, the beads of sweat collecting at the base of his hairline, the way his mouth was parted ever so slightly as he tried to catch his breath. Upon closer examination, a glistening line ran from each corner of Itachi's eyes and down the sides of his face. And it wasn't sweat, that much was for certain.

"Are you alright?" He asked, brushing the tears away with his thumbs.

"Of course." Itachi panted. "The best is yet to come, right? I didn't come here not to be filled by your essence."

It wasn't customary for Itachi to say much when they did this. Usually Kisame would tell him what to do and he would wordlessly comply. But when Itachi did shit like this…

Kisame may have been the one giving orders and spanking the younger man with his own belt but ultimately it was Itachi who held the power over Kisame and without wasting another second of time, he crashed their lips together and reestablished his hold on Itachi's pelvis to act as a guide. Itachi reciprocated, melting into the passionate kiss as their tongues battled for dominance and wrapped his arms and legs around Kisame's torso for purchase.

They were like clock-work that way. They'd done this so many times that Kisame didn't need to look to slide his pulsating manhood into the Uchiha's waiting ass. They were one in the same - a united entity that couldn't be broken.

With every calculated assault against his sweet spot, Kisame made sure Itachi knew how badly he wanted— _needed_ —this today. Made sure to waste no time in ramming Itachi's prostate over and over as Itachi's grip around Kisame's neck tightened to the point where Kisame thought he would choke from lack of oxygen. "Too tight…" Kisame breathed.

"Harder…" Itachi panted in ragged breaths. "Harder...there! Mmmm! More Kisame, I need—mmf! Yes! Again!"

Needy little fucker. "Touch yourself."

"Kisame," he said, releasing his grip around the older man's neck and reaching down to pump his cock in time with Kisame's thrusts, "I need it...I need-ugh! I need you to-to fill me...ughhh!"

"Depends. Are you planning on cumming anytime soon you two-bit whore?"

"Yes! Yes! Keep hitting it! Right there! Yes!"

"Then I will be too." He grunted and quickened the pace, savoring the way Itachi's velvety innermost walls clenched around his hard-on with every thrust and tug.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming…" Itachi panted, his eyes slowly rolling into the back of his head as his back arched.

"Say my name." Kisame commanded and continued to abuse his little hole as he felt his own release coiling in the pit of his stomach. He was close too. He just needed to hear Itachi call out his name a few times and he'd be unloading his seed in the other man.

"Kisame…" _Key-sUm-ay_

"Louder, Itachi."

"Kisame!" _Key-sUm-ay!_

"Scream it like my rock hard dick is the only thing keeping you alive!" He commanded.

"Ki…" he panted, "sa," he breathed, "me!" he screamed as jets of cum erupted from his the reddened head of his cock and splattered all over his stomach.

The sight was all Kisame needed to push himself over the edge too and squeezed Itachi's hips hard enough to leave bruises for the rest of the month. "Fuck! ITACHI!" He cried and released his own load into the Uchiha's waiting ass, milking himself until his dick grew flaccid.

"That was...excellent…" Itachi sighed as Kisame pulled out of him.

"' _Excellent'_? Not 'mind blowing' or 'amazing' or 'how about round two'?" Kisame scoffed and flipped Itachi onto his side to deliver a swift slap to the ass. "Pretentious motherfucker." He smirked, enjoying the sight of Itachi's leg twitch as some of Kisame's cum spilled onto the comforter.

"Nghh…" Itachi mewled from the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower first since I can still stand. Unless you wanna get your ass up out of my bed and take one first."

Itachi regarded him with hazy eyes and twisted his body so he could swing his legs over the side of the bed. "I'm coming."

Kisame raised his eyebrows. "Again? Is the sight of my toned, naked body enough to make you lose yourself? If so, this would've been over a whole lot faster." He remarked.

"Shut up." He shot back and placed his feet on the floor. Like a newborn foal, his legs shook at the knees when he brought himself to a stand. Once he stood fully erect, he kept his head hung, carefully placing one foot in front of the other as he collected his pants and dress shirt from the floor.

It did not escape Kisame's notice that he winced with every movement. It also did not escape Kisame's notice that he kept a hand close to his backside as he walked.

"Trying to keep all of me inside of you? Do you like my milk that much, Itachi?" He purred into the Uchiha's ear as he passed into the hallway.

"Do you want it all over your carpet?" Itachi retorted.

"Hey, if you spill it, you have to clean it up...with your _tongue_." He laughed.

"I'm surprised you get anything done at work since you can't seem to think about anything that doesn't pertain to sex or activities relating to sex."

Kisame walked the short distance to the door frame and called after him. "I'm surprised you get any work of your own completed knowing that I'm across the room fondling my balls as I think of you all naked and sweaty on my bed!"

The closing of the bathroom door was Kisame's only response.

In the time that Itachi took his showers, Kisame could've jacked himself off at _least_ three times. Actually, the more he thought about it, the more appealing the thought became. Him lying on a bed that smelled like Itachi's sweat, jacking off to the imagine of water cascading down Itachi's naked body while in his shower quickly followed by thoughts of Kisame joining him and Itachi on all fours sucking him off as his wet bangs stuck to his forehead.

He glanced down at his member which was beginning to perk back up.

"Okay, enough of that." He muttered to himself and willed his dick to return to its state of rest. Although sitting in a room that reeked of fresh sex didn't help matters any.

So instead, he decided to fix them both a fresh pot of coffee. Not only would it make Itachi happy, but it would show the little bastard that Kisame was indeed capable of thinking of something other than "sex or activities relating to sex." Who spoke like that? It was like he was reciting a line from the corporate manual on the section pertaining to sexual harassment or something. Though it wouldn't surprise Kisame if Itachi had been one of the few people to actually read that bullshit.

The moment the coffee finished, Itachi appeared from the shower fully dressed to Kisame's disappointment. "Have you seen my tie and why are you still naked?"

"Check the bedroom and what's the point of getting dressed if I'm just going to take a shower anyways?"

"But people can see you because your window is open."

"So? My window was open in the bedroom too and I've seen this middle-aged woman watching us go at it from her apartment window a few times already." He shrugged.

Immediately Itachi's face colored and his pupils grew twice their regular size. "Wait...what are you...are you…?"

"I'm just teasing though my windows were open today so I wouldn't be surprised if at least somebody watched us fucking."

Itachi opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water for a few seconds before shaking his head. "You know what? Never mind." He said and vanished into the bedroom in search of his tie.

"Hey, I'm going to take a shower now, okay?"

"I'm not following you for 'round two' if that's what you're hoping." Itachi replied over his shoulder as he looked underneath the bed.

"I mean, if that's what you want I guess I could go for another round." He joked. "Any who, I made a fresh pot of coffee. Do you want to do anything after I'm done taking a shower?"

"It's getting late. I should go home."

Kisame's heart sank. "I wasn't implying that we should have sex again. I was just thinking that we could watch a TV or rent a movie or something."

Itachi rose to a stand and stared at Kisame with emotionless eyes. "Kisame. It's the middle of the week. We can't stay up until the middle of the night watching TV when you and I both have work tomorrow."

"We could call off. It's not like we're from the same department."

Itachi raised a skeptical brow. "I don't know about you, but I have a lot of work to see to tomorrow and I can't afford to waste any of my sick days just because I stayed up late watching movies."

"You could spend the night you know?" He tried to argue.

But Itachi simply passed him by. "I'll see you at work tomorrow, Kisame."

"What about your tie?" Kisame asked.

Itachi opened the door to Kisame's apartment and bent over to pick up the bright red strip of fabric lying discarded on the floor. "See you tomorrow, Kisame."

"See you tomorrow." He muttered and closed the door behind him.

Quietly he padded over to the bathroom and noticed that Itachi hadn't touched the coffee pot Kisame had whipped up for him. Scratching his the back of his head, he ventured into the bathroom without a change of clothes and murmured to himself "Maybe next time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the largely anticipated chapter two of "New to This." An added bonus: It's in Itachi's 1st person point of view this time which should prove interesting.
> 
> There is not as much smut in this chapter as there was in the last chapter (as in, I'm not going to describe their activities from beginning to end) simply because it's being told from a different view point which greatly impacted the way I delivered your daily dose of KisaIta smut.
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy it!

Neatest Handwriting. 100th Club. Recycled Science Fair Project winner three years in a row. Fifth Grade Challenge 24 Champion. State Spelling Bee Champion. Tri-State Junior Historian Winner. First place winner of the 9th Annual "Make a Difference" essay competition. High school newspaper editor-in-chief and eventual editor. Vice president and eventual president of the high school speech and debate club. Recipient of the Hashirama Senju Award. Most likely to succeed. High school valedictorian summa cum laude. Vice president and president of the college journalism club. Resident assistant and senior resident assistant. College valedictorian summa cum laude.

With every passing year, awards accumulate. Every new title holds more value than the one that preceded it. And with a resume like that, any parent would be proud.

Until you add two-bit whore to the list. Then everything changes.

It's not an official title you would add to your resume under SKILLS. It doesn't need to be. It is a brand, a dark cloud that hovers above you and engulfs any other desirable qualities you might have.

I rest my head against the window of the metro car I'm riding in and screw my eyes shut as if doing so would be enough to erase the shame that coats my skin and smells of Kisame's shampoo. As if the memories of me panting the syllables of my co-worker's name wasn't enough of a reminder of my licentious acts.

Turning my head to the side slightly I open my eyes to lazily glance at the man sitting in the seat beside me. He's balding, appears to be in his mid-forties and is noticeably overweight. His hands rest in his lap cradling a slim black phone as he composes a text message using his thick thumbs. Every so often he smiles a little which illuminates the crow's feet adorning the corners of his eyes.

I can't help but wonder if this man knows how much of a slut I am. If he thinks my hair looks too clean after a nine hour work day or if he's noticed that I smell too strongly of Bearglove Old Spice to have showered at 6 AM this morning. What's more, I don't even have a duffle bag to use the gym as an excuse.

Do I even strike the general population as someone who would smell of Bearglove Old Spice? Would that be a giveaway?

If it is, this man has either noticed and simply doesn't care to comment, or is too enthralled with his conversation about his wife or whomever he's texting's day to notice or care about what I smell like.

At least Kisame's soap is strong enough to mask the odor of sex even if I have to smell like him for the remainder of the evening, I muse as I straighten up in my seat. I've come to realize that I spent way too much of my time slouching after leaving Kisame's place. I'd rather not wait for the regulars of the metro to catch onto my "recline of shame" if you will. " _Hold yourself with confidence and everyone will believe that you feel confident. Show them a second of weakness and they will begin to doubt you."_ These may be the only words of encouragement I've ever received from my uncle and ones I have been reminding myself of for the past five months. I can only imagine what he would say if he knew what I've been up to these days. " _Sleeping with a co-worker? Do you want to earn a bad reputation for yourself at work? Can you honestly tell me that you want to be the person your other co-workers talk about at the water cooler, assuming that you haven't slept with them already? Now I don't know what kind of damage your parents did to you while they were alive but I know damn well that I raised you better than that."_

That was a start at least. It wouldn't be a proper Madara Uchiha lecture if he didn't scold me by describing my actions as being a "disgrace to the Uchiha family name" at least once throughout the conversation.

It's 7:33 by the time I set foot in my apartment and once inside I waste no time in shedding my clothes in the privacy of my bedroom and step into the shower to rid myself of the Bearglove smell. This will mark my third shower of the day, another ritual I've come to embrace over the past several months. The first is to make myself presentable for work. The inevitable second shower is to purge myself of the post-sexual musk that clings to me like a second skin and follows me around like a stray dog. And the third is a shameful attempt to completely eradicate the smell of Kisame's soap, shampoo, his semen, the sex, the events of the evening, any thoughts pertaining to sex throughout the day - all of it. By the time I am done, my hair is clean, dry, and free of tangles. Even then I cannot recognize the man staring back at me when I look in the mirror.

And I fear that I never will.

Though I may not smell like Kisame anymore, the physical reminders still remain. Namely, my ass is sore and my coccyx feels like somebody took a hammer to it. Repeatedly. No matter how gingerly I move across my apartment, my tailbone aches, my sides constrict (the tell tale blossoming of bruises has already begun), and my stomach does backflips.

I can clearly picture Kisame smirking in what he would consider a victory, crippling me before I retire to bed for the evening.

It takes me twice as long to enter my kitchen than it would on a day I've not spent letting Kisame fuck the living daylights out of me and once there I can only think of how good this cup of instant cheddar and broccoli soup will taste when it reaches my lips in two minutes, forty three seconds and counting.

No. All I can think about is how much my ass is going to hurt when I sit down in my cheap swivel chair tomorrow morning at work. _Fuck_.

I thought sex was supposed to be fun, I think to myself as I watch the soup container spin in the microwave. Engaging in events you find pleasure in shouldn't result in residual pain that subsides after a day or leave you racked with guilt for a week. Right? But what would I know? I can't remember the last time I did anything "fun."

-8-8-8-

When I pull into the parking lot at work I'm relieved that Kisame has yet to arrive. Making conversation with him about last evening's events is literally the last thing I want to do today. If it can be helped, I want to avoid having any conversation with him today since every conversation he's interested in having with me revolves around sex.

I'm halfway to the back entrance of the building when I hear a car door shut. Instinctively I look over my shoulder to see who it is and immediately turn away. _Of course_.

"Itachi! Wait up!" Kisame calls after me.

I pretend not to hear him and quicken my pace.

"Wait for me!" He yells and locks his car.

Despite my long strides, Kisame is taller than I am and feels no shame in jogging across the parking lot to catch up to me. If I were to do the same, I'd be breathless, sweaty, and my hair would need to be combed through.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" He asks once we're walking side by side.

He's not gasping for breath nor does he smell of sweat. And there's enough gel in his hair to hold the same characteristic point. "I've a busy schedule today."

"I told you to take the day off."

I know that it's rude, but I can't resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"There's still time, you know. You can still call in sick."

"Would you call off if I called off?" I ask even though I already know the response.

"In a heartbeat!"

Figures. "Don't you think people would find it suspicious if we both happened to call in sick at the same time?"

Kisame shrugs, raises his identification badge to the sensor and holds the door open for me. "We're not even from the same department! I doubt anyone will care."

In spite of Kisame's chivalry, I open the opposite door and let myself in. "I think enough people are aware of our acquaintance to make the connection, Kisame."

"What acquaintance? I don't know you!" He jokes.

"We eat lunch together."

"Barely!" Kisame scoffs. "You never have time!"

"Which is exactly why I cannot afford to unnecessarily take the day off." I tell him and press the button to summon the elevator. Though I hate to be in an enclosed space with this man, I have no other choice. Our office is on the sixth floor and while he might have the stamina to climb twelve flights of stairs this morning, I do not and would greatly prefer to save my energy for my work.

"Did you wake up sore this morning?" Kisame asks once we're inside the elevator.

"I went home sore." I answer and pull out my phone. If I appear distracted, maybe he'll take the hint and leave me alone.

"But it was all worth it, right?"

"You mean your repeated attempts to break my tailbone? Oh definitely." I mutter.

"Oh come on! I was not that rough! And if I ever do anything to hurt you, you can always tell me! I would've slowed down! But you seemed like you were enjoying yourself!" He protests and leans over to whisper something in my ear. "Besides, you know you like it rough."

The elevator doors could not have opened at a more perfect time. "I'll talk to you later, Kisame."

"Wanna grab lunch today?" He calls after me.

"We'll see." I call back.

-8-8-8-

" _APARTMENT METH LAB EXPLOSION INJURES 32, KILLS 7_ " I type across the top of my completed article for tomorrow's paper. The incident occurred shortly after 10 AM this morning and quickly became the focus of my day. I wasted no time traveling to the scene, interviewing local policemen and women, victims of the explosion, EMT's and those passing by. Once I had gathered enough information I hurried back to the office to type it up.

By the time I give the article a title, a finishing touch I always save for last, it is five PM. I've already submitted a rough draft and final draft to my editor and only have to save it before I can head home for the day. And to think it only took two cups of coffee instead of the usual four.

I am leaning over my swivel chair to click the floppy disk icon at the top of my screen when a familiar figure enters my field of vision. _What could you possibly want now?_ I ask myself. _Sex most likely._

But before Kisame has the chance to utter even a word to me, the caller ID screen on my cell phone lights up. "Hello?" I answer, wasting no time so that Kisame doesn't have the chance to utter any sexual innuendos.

"Hey, it's me."

But by doing so, I've neglected to take notice of the person calling. Had I taken the time to look, maybe my chest wouldn't feel as tight as it does now. "Hey, is everything alright?" I ask and immediately seek refuge somewhere quieter. Kisame must have seen the change in my expression and quietly retreated back to his own desk. "Has she woken up?" I ask once I enter the north stairwell.

There is a sigh on the other end of the line. "No and Mebuki and I think it's time to...you know...let her go…"

My stomach twists into a tight coil and I suddenly regret opting to eat only a granola bar for lunch. "Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

Kizashi hums in affirmation. "It's going to be hard, but...waiting for her to wake up isn't going to get any easier. It's been a month and there's...no sign of her coming out of this."

"What about Sarada?"

"We can't lie to her forever, Itachi. She keeps asking Mebuki and me 'when is mommy going to wake up?' and we keep saying 'soon, sweetheart, soon,' when we don't know if she ever will or not."

I run my fingers through my bangs and hold them together on top of my head. "What are you going to tell her if you do this? That she's never going to wake up?"

"We're not sure yet…"

I release the fringes entwined between my fingers. One by one, the ebony strands fall to frame my face once more. To hide the consternation painting my features. "And what will you say when she wants to visit her, Kizashi?"

"We don't know yet but we'll figure something out, Itachi. Are you at work?"

I consider this for a moment. "Yes."

"Hey listen, I'm really sorry for bothering you so late but we thought you should know."

A sigh of resignation forces itself from the bottom of my lungs. I lean over the railing and glance at the levels of stairs, repeating one after another. A bleak downward spiral. "So you're going to take her off life support tonight, I assume?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Again, I'm really sorry to have bothered you at work."

"Don't feel like you have to apologize." I tell him. "You don't have to apologize for anything."

Kizashi's end is silent for a moment. "Do you want us to let you know when...when she finally goes?"

It doesn't matter to me one way or another I want to tell him. The moment Kizashi called to inform me of their decision is the moment Sakura died and the moment Sarada lost her remaining parent in my mind. It makes no difference if he sends me a text or calls me to let me know the time of her passing. "If you want."

"Okay." Kizashi says. "Take care, Itachi."

"Take care." I answer back and hang up the phone. There are a million things that I should have said to offer him and his wife some reassurance but I myself is still grieving a loss. By no means am I the best candidate to bestow comfort in times like this.

Although Sakura is my brother's wife, I am slightly ashamed to admit that I never really knew her very well. I only know her through Sasuke, who, for so long referred to her as "the annoying girl in my class." Even when I offered to give them a place to stay when she became pregnant with Sarada, they opted to take up residence with her parents. So long as they had a roof over their head, I didn't care one way or another.

Pushing away from the railings I've been leaning on for the duration of the phone call, I decide to head back to my desk. My article's been finished and approved; all I have to do is save it to my desktop and print a copy for myself just in case. And while I have a little less than an hour left of the work day, I see no reason why I should spend it here.

Which leaves me no other choice than to go home to my empty apartment where I would most likely spend the rest of the evening staring at my phone, dreading the moment I receive the text that reads "it's over," or "she's gone."

"There you are!" Kisame's voice reverberates down the hallway. "I thought you'd left or something!"

 _Not now, Kisame._ I think bitterly but do not quicken my pace to evade him. If I speed up, he'll jog to catch up to me. "The dentist called." I lie when Kisame's at my side. I lie to Kisame so frequently that it has become second nature to me. "They cancelled my appointment on Friday and wanted to know what date would work best for me next month."

"You can pencil me in on Friday now that you have free time." He suggests in a low tone. "Or you could squeeze me in right now if you have time. Or should I say, I could try to squeeze myself in any tight openings you might have"

I send him an exasperated glare that says "my brother's wife is being taken off life support as we speak and all you can think about is sex?" but it's not Kisame's fault he doesn't know what's going on in my life. What happens in my personal life does not make for very intimate foreplay before sexual activities I think with a devilish smirk.

" _What do you want, Itachi?"_ Kisame would whisper into my ear as he begins to nibble the outer canal.

" _For my brother to be alive to take care of his wife and daughter."_ I'd moan back.

It would go over Kisame's head at first because he would not be expecting such a response. After a few seconds he would question the seriousness of my statement and just like that, neither of us would be in the mood to have sex.

I'm fairly confident I could set the record for killing the mood.

"You can fit me in, right?" Kisame is asking me when I return to reality. "You can be flexible, can't you, Itachi?"

 _You remind me of my cousin._ I want to tell him. _When he was an immature seventeen-year old._ "Maybe some other time." I say instead.

The edges of his mouth quirk upwards, showcasing his white teeth. "You're no fun."

Sasuke used to tell me the same thing when we were younger. I remember inwardly promising that I'd try to be "more fun" and keep up with my studies at the same time. To say the least, I failed and began to push him further and further away as we grew older.

Another regret to add to my ever growing list. "Late night?" I ask Kisame, pointedly staring at the Mountain Dew bottle he's holding in his hand.

Kisame brings the bottle halfway to his face as if to make the connection between my question and the object I was staring at before offering a reply. "Yeah." He sighs. "What about you?Almost finished with that article you've been working on yet?"

"Hm-hm. I just need to print out the final draft." I answer and realize with a start that I'm due to spend the remainder of the evening waiting for Kizashi's text message. If he remembers to send it that is.

"Lucky." Kisame says.

 _I beg to differ._ I think bitterly and scan the nameplates of the passing rooms. When we approach room 6-33S I place my hand on the handle and push the door open. In a few seconds, Kisame will realize that I've stopped and will question what I need from this room.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

I feel along the wall for a light switch and flick it on to illuminate the small supply closet. Inside are various metal shelving units, filing cabinets and drawers housing things like printer paper, office pens, staple refills, paper clips and anything else one would need on a day to day basis. "I didn't know there was another supply closet on this floor until the other day and have been wanting to check it out."

I don't need to look over my shoulder to know that Kisame's perplexed. I pass this supply closet every day on my way to and from the office. In fact, I was just in here last Friday to pick up a binder clip. "You never knew this was here?" He asks, stepping inside.

I shake my head and pretend to be looking around. "I've always use the one by the printer." I say. Every label I glance at is another second spent not thinking about Sakura, Sasuke, Mebuki, Kizashi or even Sarada. "I wanted to see if there was more in here compared to the one I normally use."

Kisame has ventured inside by now and is taking in the stacks of manila folder boxes. "I think it's got a lot of the same stuff."

I stroll around him, continuing to scour the details of the room and move to lock the door.

"What are you doing?" Kisame asks.

I don't make eye contact with him. I just walk towards him ever so slowly and answer "You said you were in for a late night, correct?"

"Yeah…?"

"I have some time to kill before I return back to my apartment…" I say and run my fingers along his sides. When I come to the hem of his dress pants I tug at the seams on either side of his shirt and pull upwards to expose the remaining fabric from his trousers.

"Itachi, hold up, what are you doing?"

Had I been someone else, I might have stopped to second guess myself. But I don't. Kisame's confused, but he's not moving to stop me. Deep down he's hoping that this is going in the direction that he thinks it's going. "I'm not a lead for your upcoming story Kisame, you don't have to question me." I tell him and sink to one knee. Once I'm eye level with his groin I get to work unlatching his belt.

Kisame releases and uncomfortable laugh. "Yeah but...when we started seeing each other you were very specific about 'physical space' in the office."

By now I've undone his belt enough to be able to unzip his pants. I waste no time in pulling down his boxers to expose his wilting cock and take it into my hand. "Do you want me to stop then?" I ask and look up to meet his gaze with the most innocent expression I can muster.

"Are you sure you want to do th-isssssssawwwwwfuckkkkkkk yeah…"

Ever so slowly, I bring my mouth to the head, swirl my tongue around the tip and pull away so that my lips are inches from the slit. "I'm sorry what was that?"

"I just...are you sure you wanna…?" He attempts to ask but I can see his self-control dissolving with every rise and fall of his chest. And with every second that he hesitates I bring my face a little closer until my breath collides with the mushroomed head. "Keep going."

I smirk and focus my attention on the livening organ before me. I know from experience that there are several ways to tackle this. I could take him whole and try to encircle as much of him as I can until I gag - a rather unpleasant feeling - take him slowly and circle my tongue around the surface, making sure to give the thick vein residing underneath special attention, bob my head quickly up and down the length or a combination of the three.

Opening my mouth just enough to accommodate the head, I take him in slowly and shape my tongue into the letter "U" to sheath his cock in my mouth. I've been playing coy this whole time so I see no reason why I shouldn't continue with this little act.

Kisame remains silent as I do this which is uncharacteristic of him. When we engage in such activities at his home he treats me roughly and is very verbal about what he wants. The sudden change in location seems to have left him speechless and I can't have that. If Kisame's not talking while I'm sucking him off, it allows my mind to wander to the other things that are happening in my life which makes me feel guilty to the point of nausea. My brother's wife is being taken off life support as her parents watch and wait. And I'm sucking my co-worker's dick in a supply closet.

It's fitting for a two-bit whore such as myself. What do two-bit whores do when they suck one's cock? They moan. So I close my eyes, place my hands on Kisame's thighs and moan as I bob my head up and down the length of it. Slowly, ever so slowly as if savoring a delectable sweet.

This does the trick. "Jesus fucking Christ Itachi...ahhhhhh fuckkkkkk...yeah...fuck yeah…"

It's easy really. Though I hate to think of myself as such a lowly human being who distracts himself from stressful life events with sex, I like to imagine that I'm someone else. That it's not really me. I want a distraction and Kisame wants sex. He's happy. I'm happy. Everyone wins.

Shifting my hands from Kisame's thighs to the hem of his boxers and trousers, I hook my fingers to the inside of the cotton fabric and ease them both down to give myself more room to work with. Kisame's already shown signs of uncertainty. Although he's blissfully distracted at the moment, I want to drive him over the edge so that he can't think of anything other than fucking me into the concrete and decide to try something new.

With his boxers and trousers pulled to his knees, I pull away from his dick with a trail of saliva connecting the head to my lips and click my tongue. "You...are so... _damn_...conniving...you little…" He pants.

It's clear that he doesn't know what to say and I don't give him the chance to finish as I greedily take his heavy testicles into my mouth and suck them hard.

His knees buckle slightly, but he remains upright. Out of the corner of my vision a blurry white drop of semen escapes from his slit. As dirty as this all is, I want to come out of this looking as presentable as when I entered. That means my hair and clothes are to be sperm free by the time we reach the finish line. With that goal in mind, I release his balls and quickly latch onto the head of his cock, lapping at the bead of pre-cum that's formed there. And because I've embraced the persona of your average two-bit whore, I even suck and poke my tongue into the tiny slit in case there is more of that sticky substance lurking. There wasn't, but my gesture buys me a few more globulus beads of semen which I dutifully lick clean.

"God fucking dammit Itachi you give the best blow jobs…" Kisame moans. I bring a hand up to push my bangs behind my ears before working to undo my own belt. "What are you doing?" Kisame must have heard the clicking of metal and opened his eyes to see what I was up to.

"You didn't think I was going to pleasure you without getting anything in return, did you?" I ask him. "If you want, I'll let you pick the position."

For the second time, Kisame releases that nervous chuckle. As many times as he's fantasized about doing this, as much as he claims to want this, he's trying to give me an out. "The dentist needs to cancel your appointments more often because this...this was one of the best blow jobs of my life so far and I kinda want to ride it out because my dick is starting to hurt...but we don't have to go any further tonight, Itachi, this is good enough…"

It's not good enough though. If we stop now, I'll be left to my own devices for the rest of the evening and I can't have that. "All week you've been nothing but forthright with your desires." I begin and wrap my hand around his member. I've come too far to lose all my hard work now and slowly start to pump it. "You've never wasted any time in conveying your needs and have inserted a sexual innuendo into every conversation I've had with you all week."

"I know Itachi, but you said-"

"You even begged me to stay over last night and watch TV."

"I know but I have work to do and you said-"

"I know what I said, Kisame, but..." _It's going to be hard, but...waiting for her to wake up isn't going to get any easier. It's been a month and there's...no sign of her coming out of this._ "I need this."

He inhales a shaky breath. "Are you sure?"

 _Do you want us to let you know when...when she finally goes?_ "Positive" I say and stick out my tongue to give his head a quick lick to speed up the decision making process.

"What if somebody hears us? You locked the door but-"

"I can be quiet...in fact, I _dare_ you to make me scream out in pleasure…" I tease, and take him in one last time, making eye contact all the while. It's been at least a minute since I've lubricated the object that will no doubt be forced inside me. I want it to be slick.

"Hands and knees. Right now." He commands.

I waste no time in complying and turn to face the door. I pray that the janitor won't swing by to do a quick once through while Kisame and I are fucking on the floor. It wouldn't be a bad idea _after the fact_ but not while we're in the middle of it.

I bend forward slightly to brace myself with the palms of my hands when Kisame utters another command. "Spread your legs."

I spread my legs as far as they will go without ripping the seam of my pants. Not only will it be embarrassing to catch a taxi ride home with split pants but I really don't feel like adding clothes shopping to my list of errands for the upcoming weekend.

"Okay my little bitch…" Kisame begins and cracks his knuckles.

As far as Kisame's favorite nicknames for me go, "bitch" is a close second to "pretentious mother fucker," I've learned and have stored that little piece of information away for later use.

"You're going to drop your pants for me and then you're going to spread those pretty little ass cheeks open wide so I have a full view of that pretty little ass hole when it eats my cock whole...got that?"

I oblige like the obedient little slut I'm pretending to be and reach behind me. Kisame bends over behind me, places his left hand on top of my head and gently forces me towards the floor. I was hoping to avoid resting any part of my face on the dirty concrete for fear that a dust particle or something just as foreign would get into my eye and irritate my contact lenses. I suppose I asked for this when I chose this particular location.

I asked for all of this.

Actually, I take that back. I _begged_ for this.

Begged like your average two-bit whore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Chapter three will be in Kisame's POV and my next update will depend on how popular this becomes (I do have a life and several other prospering fics to attend to as well you know! ;P )
> 
> Until next time,  
> Itachi's Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed it. I mean, if you got this far you must have, right? I only have one more completed chapter of this and will probably upload it sometime this month if I remember to do so.
> 
> The next chapter follows Itachi's point of view and will be slightly smutty~
> 
> Until next time  
> Itachi's Husband


End file.
